


Omurice

by Amakusagi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, It's not really specific tbh, Or they're together if you want that, Platonic Relationships, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakusagi/pseuds/Amakusagi
Summary: Ranmaru cooks himself some dinner with an audience of one.





	Omurice

Ranmaru wakes up from his nap on the couch. It's quiet in the apartment. Reiji and Camus are overseas for work, leaving only himself and Ai. He sits up and stretches while he checks his phone, his back popping. No notifications, or at least no important ones. 

He puts the blanket to the side and gets up to cook himself some dinner, soft clanks and scrapes of utensils on bowls and pans fill the silence. If Ai were home, he would be coming over to watch Ranmaru cook. He always watches with his full attention and asks questions about what Ranmaru was cooking.

Is Ai home?

Ranmaru doesn't recall Ai leaving before falling asleep, and Ai would have left him a text before leaving. He checks his phone again. No messages from Ai. He hears oddly heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. 

Ranmaru glances over his shoulder before resuming his cooking. “Hey, Ai.”

Ai sits down at the island counter. “Hi, did you have a good nap?”

“Yep.”

“What are you making?”

“Omurice, want one?”

“No, thank you.”

Ranmaru hears the creak of a chair as Ai leans over to watch.

“...You can come closer, you know.”

Ai gets up and leans over the counter near Ranmaru to watch, but not be in the way. 

Ranmaru smirks to himself and chops his vegetables, putting them into the pan to fry. Ai leans closer as the smell of a home cooked meal grows stronger.

“Ya’ sure you don't want one?”

“Yes, I'm just curious.”

Ranmaru scoops fresh rice into the fried vegetables and stirs, adding some soy sauce once combined. He sets the whole thing aside after a few more stirs to cook the eggs. He pours the scrambled egg and milk into a separate heated pan, making a light zizzle as it hits the oil. Ranmaru and Ai stare at it as it cooks.

“You aren't going to touch it?”

“No, it’ll cook through. It's kinda like a pancake.”

Ai tilts his head as he continues to watch the eggs. Ranmaru scoops the filling onto one side when the egg is mostly cooked and folds the other side over it. He lets it sit, flipping it over once to brown it. The omurice slides onto the plate effortlessly when it is finished, Ranmaru and putting the dirty dishes in the sink to wash later. He grabs the ketchup and shakes it before going to add it on top.

“You aren't going to draw a picture?”

“Eh?”

“I've always seen omurice with pictures drawn on with the ketchup. You don't do that?”

“Not really. You want to try?”

Ranmaru hands the ketchup to Ai. Ai takes it and starts to draw. The lines are squiggly and not very clean. An air bubble splats ketchup while he tries to finish off the picture, messing up a portion of the drawing. It's supposed to be Ranmaru’s signature skull, but now it looks like a big mess. Ai looks disappointed and slightly embarrassed by his work. 

“Better than what I could do.” He ruffles Ai's hair.

Ai puffs out his cheeks and huffs, putting the ketchup down to refix his hair.

Ranmaru puts his meal on the island and grabs another pot. He scoops some rice into the pot before going to the fridge.

“What are you making now?”

“Some rice porridge for you. I could feel your fever when I touched you. Go to bed and I'll bring it when it's done.”

“You don't need to to do that. I'll be fine if I just take a nap.”

“Go to bed and I'll bring it when it's done.”

Ranmaru pours some chicken stock in with the rice and turns the stove back on. Ai has no choice but to go to bed. Ranmaru leaves the porridge to heat up and cook while he eats his omurice. It doesn't take him long to clean off his plate with no one around to disturb him. He checks the porridge before washing the dishes. By the time he’s done, the porridge is ready. He pours it into a bowl, plate on top to keep the heat, and brings it to Ai's room.

Ranmaru quietly walks in. “Ai.”

Ai doesn't respond. He's hanging off the bed with his pants half off. Ranmaru can't help but snicker as he sets the bowl down on the end table and puts his hand on Ai's forehead. He's still warm, but he also seems to be asleep and fine. Ranmaru carefully lifts Ai to get him into bed, tucking him in. He fixes a cool rag to keep him comfortable before turning off the lights and letting Ai rest.


End file.
